Earn the flight
by pomidor
Summary: Hercules AU. Castiel is stolen from Heaven as a child. Can he earn his wings back? What will be Dean's role in all of this? Destiel.


**Well, I'm just going to say I don't own anything. This is based on Disney's Hercules. **

It was a very important Thursday in Heaven. On this phenomenal day all angels gathered to celebrate the birth of the first angel, the first one created after God left the building. Michael stood proudly over the cradle made from soft clouds. The blue eyed kid that laid there was his creation, formed from his own grace. His child, Cassiel.

But, as always in fairytales, something unexpected happened. The king of hell, who was definitely not invited, came through the gates of Heaven.

"Hello, there, angels!" He said in his stupid British accent. Weirdly enough, even his enochian sounded British.

"Crowley." Anna hissed, enabling the demon to go any further by covering the way with her own body. "You cannot walk here."

"Don't get all hot and bothered, darling. Though, I'm very disappointed I was not invited, I didn't come to cause any trouble. I will just see the sickly-sweet baby of Michael's and I'm gone."

Anna turned to the archangel for any sort of sign. Michael nodded lightly and observed as Crowley made his way to the cradle.

"Oh, I see the same dark haired crown as you, Michael. Though I can't say his eyes belong to you."

Michael glared at the demon warningly.

"Fine, I'll go. I overstayed my welcome." And he was instantly gone.

Anxiety slipped into the Archangel's heart, but it quickly passed as he watched the youngest (besides his own) angel, Samandriel, give the child a trench coat that rebuilt itself. Surely nothing could happen.

(_-_)

At the same time Crowley made his way back to hell. All the demons went out of his way. They could see their king was in a foul mood.

Crowley went further and further into hell, till he got to the furthest part, the cage. Nobody was supposed to go in there, but he's the king, isn't he?

"Wake up, sunshine." He said walking inside, leaving the entrance open for him and him only.

The light haired man with a ruined face looked up at him with irritation.

"What do you want, you poor excuse for a king?"

"Ah, ah. Not nice, morning star. And here I thought I will give you a present."

"What are you talking about, pest?"

"One of my demons finally got the boy."

"Which one?"

"Ruby. Quite a clever one I must say. Still one of your followers."

Lucifer regarded him coldly.

"I take it you want something in return."

"You do understand me."

The fallen angel glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, just you know, I want to use your future reading ability. There's one angel whose future I'm interested in."

"You got something of the angel?"

Crowley got out a strand of hair he kept in the pocket of his suit. Lucifer took it and stared at the strand for a long time.

"It looks like…"

"Michael's hair, you're right. It's his son."

The morning star looked outraged. "Angel's don't have kids."

"Well, while God was holding the wheel, it was so. The rules changed." Crowley sighted. "It was tricky to get this stupid hair. I had to go all the way to Heaven. I'm still surprised they didn't freeze me."

Lucifer looked at the hair for a moment longer and then moved his black wings, almost hitting Crowley with one. He took out a black feather and connected it with the hair. Before their eyes blue smoke made something akin to a TV screen. Crowley saw himself in the screen. He was in the middle of opening the gates to purgatory when suddenly a dark haired angel in a trench coat appeared and fought with him. The demon had no chance against him.

"You're satisfied?" Asked Lucifer impassively. "This angel will be your downfall. Now, get me the boy and don't come in here again."

Crowley had no plan to visit the fallen angel ever again. The risk of him getting out of the cage was too great. Well, at least now Lucifer will have someone to torment.

"Meg, Ruby!" He called and the two demons instantly appeared. "I've got work for you."

(_-_)

Balthazar didn't like keeping watch. He agreed only because he could spend time with Anna, who was completely ignoring him. He once again looked at the young angel prince. Seriously, Cassiel had this really beautiful blue eyes. On heaven and earth there couldn't be a prettier pair of irises.

"Hey, maybe we should try too."

Anna didn't look at him but answered; "Try what?"

"You know, this baby thing. Connecting our graces and creating something new could be exciting."

Anna had a stony look. "Stop talking nonsense."

Occupied with the conversation they didn't notice a black winged angel take the baby from his cradle.

In reality it was no angel. It was Meg disguised with fragments of Lucifer's grace and old feathers.

(_-_)

Getting the child to earth was no piece of cake If you asked Meg. Why did she have to do it? Why wasn't it that bitch, Ruby?

Talking about the devil, her temporary 'partner' was waiting in the forest of South Dakota.

"You got him?" The bitch wearing a cute meat suit asked. Geez, it was not Meg's fault that she always choose meat suits that couldn't hold her excessive food intake. She just liked human food, that's all.

"Yeah, did you get the bottle?"

"The chief said we have to cut his throat a bit and his grace will enter it without help. We have to fill the whole bottle, it's very important. And then we just kill him."

"I didn't exactly ask you for instruction." Meg took the knife and cut the child's throat.

A bluish substance was slowly seeping from the wound. But before the last of his grace could fill the bottle a shot could be heard closely.

"Oh my god, was that-"

"The Colt" answered her Ruby. They looked at themselves, then at the full bottle and they decided to flee. The child would be eaten by a bear or something, anyway.

Bobby Singer, by the city folks known as the 'drunk freak' emerged from the bushes. He saw the child wrapped in the trench coat. He quickly kneeled next to it and noticed the kid's slashed throat. Suddenly, the skin started repairing itself on it's own. Bobby sighted.

(_-_)

Sheriff Jody Mills didn't expect any guests so late at night. So when a very frustrated looking Bobby Singer arrived in her office, she was beyond surprised. What more he carried a child with him.

"What-" she started, but was cut short by Bobby.

"Found 'im in the woods. The child's not normal, that's for sure."

Jody looked at the small, slightly round baby with a mop of dark hair and big blue eyes.

"What are you gonna do with him?" She asked gazing at the child tenderly.

"I don't know. I planned on leaving it here, would you find a family for him?"

"Course." Jody tried to take the child from Bobby, but it started crying and clinging to the old man.

"Looks like it doesn't want to leave you." Jody sighted with a smile.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I ended with all that supernatural crap!" But as he shouted that the child started crying and he had to rock it back and forth in his arms.

"I think that this solution would be good for you both. Bobby, you're still missing the boys."

"I don't remember how to take care of a child! John's boys were a long time ago. I was young then."

"Oh, come on, you're not so old. I'd help you."

Bobby gave up. Really, he couldn't win an argument with Jody.

"Anyway, why is he wrapped in a trench coat?"

"I don't know. Found him like that."

He gently took of the coat. In the insides were all kinds of strange symbols.

"What language is that?" Jody asked holding the child.

"Enochian."

"Can you read it?"

"I think so. Though I've never seen a word like that."

"What does it say?"

"Castiel."

(_-_)

Twenty nine years later Bobby sat in his kitchen, calmly drinking his bear. The nice evening was ruined by a call from Jody.

"What happened?" He asked already predicting what was wrong.

"You must take the kid from the custody."

"He is not a kid anymore, Jody."

"Fine, take him before he does something to the thugs that are with him. It's not gonna end well."

Bobby sighted and got to his car.

Castiel was sitting calmly in the custody and three large, surely older man glared at him. They were wrapped in bandages here and there.

"Bobby." Castiel said standing up. Most would say that he didn't carry any feeling in his, very throaty, voice or his handsome face. But the old Singer knew his adopted son enough to see a flicker of something in Cas' eyes when he gazed at the ex-hunter.

Castiel's clothes were rumpled. He didn't like choosing clothes, so he wore the simplest he could get. Today it was a pair of light jeans and an ACDC t-shirt (though he didn't listen to them) he found in the house. He predicted it belonged to Bobby, when he was young. It was slightly too big, but Castiel felt comfortable in it.

Castiel didn't seem moved when his surrogate father glared at him. He did however keep quiet while they got home.

"Why did you do it again?" Bobby asked stopping Cas from going to his room.

"They called you an 'old crazy drunk'." Castiel answered like it was obvious.

"Castiel, you can't react like that! You're almost thirty. An adult can solve his problems without using force."

The younger man looked at him unimpressed. "But a week ago, you-"

"This is not about me, alright!" Bobby hit the table with his fist.

"I'm sorry." But his eyes were not apologetic at all.

Bobby looked at the man. Even after all this years he still saw a child in him. It didn't help that Castiel often behaved like a kid. There was something almost innocent about him.

"Just… whatever. Idjit. You wanna watch TV with me?"

Castiel sat down on the sofa in anticipation. He always liked observing people in the movies. At least their lives weren't as boring as his was.

(_-_)

Castiel started working with Bobby as a car mechanic at a young age. He wasn't the best at it, and he couldn't say he liked doing things with cars. When he ended high school he started looking for different jobs. He never stayed long in them.

His present job as a tax accountant was no better. All of these jobs were dull, they didn't suit him. Everyone thought that Castiel as a quiet person was easy to manipulate and will do anything they please. They were massively wrong. It was their own fault they didn't look at his criminal record.

Castiel disliked injustice and was always ready to protect the things he believed in, even with a use of force. Bobby called him a show-off.

And nobody though that a scrawny looking man could have so much strength in him. He had been often called a freak in school.

This time it really wasn't Cas' fault. The guy poured coffee on him deliberately, knowing that this was Castiel's only suit. He didn't even apologize.

When he returned home he had no job and no intention to look for another one. Why did people always treat him like that? Just because he was kind to them? Did they really think that, just because he's nice, he won't react when they're disrespectful towards him?

Bobby didn't even ask, just opened the beer for him.

"Why is it like this?" Castiel asked after he was a bit warmed up by the alcohol.

"Oh, don't whine, jobs are always a pain in the ass."

"I'm not talking about the job. Why do I always feel that I don't belong to this world. Is there something wrong with me?"

"You sound like a teenager."

"From childhood I looked at the stars and felt wrong about it. It's like I'm watching a picture from the wrong perspective."

Blue eyes gazed longingly at the ceiling. Bobby sighted. Maybe the time has come to tell the boy, who was no longer a boy, what he knew.

"Remember how I told you that I'm not your father?"

"I was around five then, I don't think I remember that."

"Anyway, you asked me where did you come from and I answered-"

"That you found me in the forest."

"Right. You weren't the only thing I found."

Bobby left to rummage through his wardrobe. He returned with a coat.

"What's this?"

"I found you in it. This is how I got to know your name."

"What are these signs?" Castiel said surveying the coat.

"These are for protection."

"Protection from what?"

Bobby sighted and sat on the couch.

"Remember when I told you that ghost aren't real?"

"Yes, you did explain me this matter." Cas raised his brow questioningly.

"Well, I was lying. Ghosts, demons, all this stuff does exist. When I was younger I hunted it."

Castiel tried not to look like his whole existence was a lie.

"And you're telling me this now, because?"

"Well, when I found you in the woods you had a slashed throat. But it healed."

Castiel tried to process the information.

"See, you are not completely normal, Cas. That's why you always win in fights, why you learn so quickly and understand foreign languages."

"Does that mean I'm a…. monster?"

"I don't know. But I do know someone who might help you find the answer."

(_-_)

Last time Bobby checked, Chuck lived alone, so he was surprised when a short, blond man with hair that looked like a duck's tail opened the door for them.

"Yes?" He asked and opened his mouth to say something more but stopped short when he caught sight of Castiel.

His almost golden eyes had the same intensity that Cas blue carried.

"We're looking for Chuck." Bobby said looking between the two man that stared at each other, totally ignoring him.

"Who's looking for me?" A disheveled looking man with a beard asked looking over the other's shoulder. "Bobby!" He said surprised.

When they sat down the golden eyed man was still gaping intensely at Cas.

"Who's he?" Bobby asked Chuck.

"Well, that's my boyfriend. His name's Gabriel."

Castiel's eyes lit up a little. "Like the angel?"

Both Gabriel and Chuck turned their heads to him in surprise.

"Let me see your coat." Said Gabriel. Castiel took off the coat that he wore over the still coffee dirtied suit.

"Cassiel?" He read aloud. "This is surely a name of an angel, and only angel I haven't heard the name of is…"

"Wait a bit!" Bobby cut in. "Are you suggesting that Castiel is an angel? What are you, mad? Who are you anyway?"

"I thought you already figured it out. I'm the archangel Gabriel. Or rather been."

Castiel looked at him incredulously. There was no way that what he was saying was true.

"Look, I am mostly cut off from heaven but I know that Michael created an angel and that angel was kidnapped. When they found him, he was already a human, so they decided to leave him on earth."

"You're saying that I'm this angel?"

"I don't know. I must ask them."

Gabriel seemed to get caught up in his thoughts. He suddenly started moving and breathing again.

"They're gonna send someone to check."

As soon as he said that a sound of wings foretold the arrival of yet another individual. This one had a lot of wrinkles around eyes, very thin lips and dirty-blond hair. He wore a V-neck under his jacket.

He got right before Cas and gazed at him with light-blue eyes. His sight wandered all over him and Castiel wasn't expecting the man to suddenly hug him. He felt uncomfortable but didn't push the angel off.

"Cassie." The man said with something akin to relief. "I'm so happy to see you."

"My apologies, but who are you?"

The angel backed out still keeping his hands on Cas' arms.

"I'm Balthazar. It was my fault that they took you."

Castiel looked into his watery blue eyes and yes, it seemed to him that he saw these eyes and smile long, long ago. Balthazar looked at him with adoration. It was a little uncomfortable.

"You can't even imagine how furious Michael was with me after all this shit, brother."

It sounded strange to Cas. No one has ever called him a brother before.

"Can I see him?" Cas' throat was dry.

"See who?"

"Michael. The one who created me."

"No can do , kid." Gabriel said, standing next to Balthazar. "Archangels don't normally go down to earth. And you can't go to Heaven, because you're human, and alive. You're in even worse situation then I am."

"But you said I'm an angel!"

"You were an angel. Now you're just a mere mortal." Gabriel got him down to the ground.

"Well, -" Balthazar started.

"Balthazar, no." Gabriel glared at him.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"You do have… a little bit of grace left in you. If you prove that deep down you're an angel, Michael can consider your angelization."

"It's not that easy." Gabriel warned.

"Tell me what to do."

(_-_)

And that is how Castiel's training begun. Thankfully, he had been adopted by one of the best hunters alive and his, well, Castiel called him uncle in his mind, was an ex-archangel. Plus, he had Balthazar (that liked to laugh at his errors) and Chuck (who stopped Gabriel from being to harsh on him). He quickly learnt about the life of a hunter. There was a lot of information he had to learn about angel's too. He got to know that they didn't need to sleep, or eat and that the sight of their wings was lethal for humans. They could exorcise demons with their grace. But he had to use normal hunter weapons, for example Ruby's knife (he had no idea who this Ruby was) except for an angel knife that Gabriel gave to him.

After a long month of non-stop training he was ready. They decided to go to the Roadhouse, where hunters gathered, to get to know the cases.

This in where he met _him._

Castiel didn't expect he would use his new learned abilities so quickly. Certainly not while he was buying groceries. Through the shop's window he could see a man getting attacked.

Forgetting his groceries he went out of the shop. He approached the two man.

One of them was very handsome. And he wasn't fighting back.

"I'm sorry, but it is not a place for fights." He said politely.

"Get out of here, fucker!" The handsome man snarled. Castiel was surprised. He just wanted to help the man.

But suddenly the other man turned around and his eyes turned black. Castiel didn't even think, his training kicked in. He managed to dodge the hit that was coming his way and pierce the man's throat with Ruby's knife.

The saved man looked at him angrily. He had the most breath-taking green eyes and beautiful lips. Castiel felt almost intimidated when the man came closer (seriously, he hunted demons, why was he moved by this person) but didn't take the step back.

"I didn't need help." The man hissed. His nose did this weird thing when he was angry.

"It did look like you're in need of rescue. You might think this was just a man, but-"

"I know what it was. And I'm telling you, I didn't have to be saved, blue eyes. I can take care of myself."

A little blood was sipping out from his lower lip and Castiel couldn't stop himself from looking.

"You're hurt."

(_-_)

Castiel forcefully got the man to sit on a bench an let him see his wounds. He wasn't terribly hurt, thank god.

"Why are you helping me, blue eyes?"

"My name's Castiel. I'm a hunter, I help people. Are you a hunter, too?"

"Had been. Once."

Castiel looked at him from under his lashes, and damn if a girl looked at him like that, he would be hooked.

"I'm Dean."

"Hello, Dean."

They looked at each other. This man seemed peculiar to Castiel, he never met anyone who had so much hidden emotion in his eyes. Suddenly, Dean's amazing eyes broke contact with his and looked at something in the distance. He put his hand on top of Cas' that was bandaging his arm. Castiel's whole body shuddered, and he was almost… disappointed when Dean put his hand down and away from him.

"I must go, blue eyes."

"My name is-"

"Yeah, I know. But 'blue eyes' suits you well, Cas." He smiled and walked away.

(_-_)

Dean hated getting back to hell. If not his deal, he wouldn't bother.

"So?" Crowley asked, looking at him expectantly.

"So what?"

"So, where is my demon?"

"Dead."

The office seemed to get darker.

"Let's repeat the conditions of our agreement; you get hundred rogue demons on my side and only then you will get your brother back."

"Yeah, I know."

"And how many demons did you get me?"

"… Two."

"Exactly, so I ask myself are you stupid or incompetent?!"

"Geez, it wasn't my fault. If not the blue eyes intervention-"

"What?"

"Some stupid hunter, with really blue eyes and wearing a too big trench coat, killed him. I think his name was Castiel or something."

Crowley almost contained his fury.

"You say what?"

"This Castiel got in my way."

"Meg! Ruby!"

Dean smirked. At least he's not the only one getting scolded today. Anyway, those bitches deserved it.

**That's the end of part one. I'm sorry that I use too much dialogues. Anyway, be nice and review!**


End file.
